World Is America's
by CrazyFangirl916
Summary: The number one prince in the whole entire world. I know by heart how to treat you like that. Don't I? Rated K Gift for a good friend. Song fic...? I don't own anything.


_A oneshot for my friend, __ApplesRAwesome__. I also happened to ask her to make a oneshot for me, so yeah..._

_She currently likes America and Canada, so yeah, family fic time. XD BTW, my teacher was reading while I typed this author's note..._

_This song fic? (Unsure.) is basically a parody of Len's World Is Mine. _

_Hope you like it Chris! :3_

* * *

_The number one prince in the entire world..._

"Al, we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" Matthew yelled, setting down a stack of pancakes on a plate. "The food is getting cold!"

_I know by heart how to treat you like one..._

A blonde man who looked identical to Matthew yawned and sat down as Matthew gave him a hamburger. "Thanks Mattie!" he bit into the burger. "You're a freaking awesome cook, Mattie! Thanks a bunch dude."_  
_

Matthew sighed and nodded. "You welcome, I already laid out your clothes for today on the couch. I picked your favorite colors, and I already packed your bag."

"Woah, thanks dude! You're like a miracle worker or something!"

Matthew smiled. "Thanks Al."

_Don't I_?

_First, I notice when your hairstyle is different from the usual._

Matthew continued to stare at Alfred's back. "...Oh! Al, your hair... You got a haircut, didn't you?"

Alfred looked at him in surprise, and grinned happily. "You noticed? Dude, I thought you didn't notice anything new at all!"

_Second, I always pay attention to your feet, and should bow down really low when I haven't seen you in awhile._

Alfred looked confused as Matthew knelt in front of him. He blinked and grinned. "Mattie, what the heck do you think you're doing?" he laughed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Bowing to my prince." he answered bluntly, surprising the blonde again. Alfred shook his head. "Seriously..."

"What's up with the kid over there?" A random stranger asked, pointing at Matthew.

Another stranger sighed. "I don't know, but that kid always kneels whenever he sees the other blonde kid."

"Weird... They only spend a few minutes apart, they're in the same class."

_Third, I'll go with your selfish desires with a pretty witty response._

"Mattie~!" Alfred whined, poking the Canadian's back. "Alfred, is something wrong?" he asked, sounding and looking annoyed as the American frowned.

"I wanna go to that new burger place~!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Very well."

"SCORE!" Alfred yelled, punching Matthew's back. Matthew keeled over, almost all the bones in his back broken. "Ow..."

"C'mon, let's go to that new burger place! I'm hungry, and hospital food stinks!" Matthew forced himself to smile as Alfred dragged him into the restaurant.

_I understand, so please forgive me for taking your hand!_

Alfred suddenly stopped when Matthew suddenly touched his free hand. Alfred grinned and gripped on his hand.

...Unfortunately, Alfred's superhuman strength broke Matthew's poor hand.

"Oops."

_I really don't think you're selfish..._

Matthew sighed as the nurse finished bandaging his hand. He sighed and looked at Alfred, who looked guilty. "Alfred..."

"Sorry for breaking your hand..." Matthew twitched. "And your back..." Alfred pouted.

_But I do think you're pretty cute._

_I just don't like saying it in front of you!_

Matthew twitched at Alfred's pout and quickly avoided any eye contact with him for the rest of the day, afraid that he might be the next victim of Alfred's "Puppy Eyes."

_The number one prince in the entire world..._

"Mattie, can you go with me to visit Arthur?" Alfred asked, sitting next to his practical "twin." He sighed and looked up. "Francis would probably be there, and he's usually less strange when you're around."

Matthew nodded and smiled at his sibling. "Of course."

_I promise I'll be by your side forever, so keep smiling._

_And if you ask me, when we're together..._

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur screamed, chucking burnt scones at the perverted Frenchman. Both Matthew and Alfred were hiding behind the Brit's shield, currently keeping them safe from Francis's grasps.

Matthew glanced at Alfred, who was obviously enjoying the mini-war between the French and the British.

_I'll never leave you prince._

Matthew sighed as he watched Alfred chat with some of his friends. After Alfred left to get another soda, Alfred's friends suddenly surrounded him.

"So what's it like living with him? Does he stink at housework? Are you like his maid? What about his problems I heard about?"

Matthew was surprised at first, but then quickly grew a bit frustrated.

_His faults? He's got plenty!_

_I've never had a day where he says nothing!_

_And he never really listens to his brother, you know._

"America, we need to talk." Matthew placed his hands on his hips. "Look, you need to help with the housework too and - ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Alfred was concentrated on Matthew, but he couldn't even hear a word the Canadian said.

_**Alfred's Point Of View**_

Canada: _Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah_, YOU EVEN LISTENING?

_Well, but, yeah._

_That innocent voice that calls my name._

_I don't hate that._

"Mattie~" Alfred ran over to Matthew and smiled. He reached for Matthew's hand, but it was quickly pulled away. "..."

Alfred looked confused. "Mattie...?"

"..."  
_Oh shut up. I'd never say that._

_After all, you're the prince._

Tears were in his eyes as he ran off.

_But can't you lend me a hand sometimes?_

The next day, Alfred was unusually quiet. Matthew sighed and shook his head.

_My number once prince in the entire world._

_You're more precious to me than anything else._

_I'll be the one to hold your hand._

He reached out for Alfred's hand, but it was quickly pulled away. Matthew stared at his brother in shock.

_Aren't you satisfied with me?_

Alfred looked at him with a blank expression. It suddenly turned into a glare. He quickly ran off, then came back, except he had something with him...

Matthew screamed as Alfred chased him with a chainsaw and a vicious look in his eyes.

_I didn't mean that!_

_I WAS JOKING, SERIOUSLY!_

_WA!_

After Arthur came to clam him down, he left the two boys to fix their own problems while he called Francis for help, just in case._  
_

There was an awkward silence between the two brothers. Matthew bit his lip. "Alfred."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Matthew clasped his brother's hand and smiled.

_Remember the first time we met each other?_

_OK, both Francis and Arthur are the enemies. _

However, they didn't notice both Francis and Arthur staring at them from the crack on the door. Both of them looked hurt. "We're not bad guys, dammit..."

_I'll never forget anything._

_Those are the memories with my prince._

"Don't tell me, you remembered?" Alfred's eyes were full of shock.

"You remembered it too." Matthew pointed out.

_Of course I remembered._

_Because you are..._

"Okay, let's swear that we'll never fight again, alright?" Alfred nodded and shook Matthew's outstretched hand with a happy expression plastered onto his face.

_The number one prince in the entire world._

_I'll keep watching, so stay as you are._

_Suddenly, I reached out my right hand and squeezed._

Alfred stared at Matthew. "..." he chuckled and squeezed his hand.

Matthew blushed and looked away. "I just wanted to hold it, that's all."

_And when he presses back..._

_My prince is the best._

"...Who are you again?"

_**"I'M MATTHEW, DAMMIT!"**_

* * *

_Just to clarify some of the lyrics, when Canada says, 'Remember the first time we met each other', it was when Britain brought America to meet his brother, who was living with France (I think?) at the time._

_The 'Francis and Arthur are the enemies' thing is a parody of 'Green is the enemy.'_

_So...Hope you like it ApplesRAwesome. And yes, I suck at writing. :D_

_Oh yeah, I'll be updating my other story pretty soon, so expect randomness... And pots._


End file.
